Cigarette
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: J'ai écrit ce Drarry dans le cadre d'un projet d'OS qu'on doit écrire en suivant une liste de 100 thèmes. Celui ci était sur le thème "Cigarette".


Le vent froid de novembre soufflait. Les feuilles des arbres étaient pratiquement toutes tombées, formant un tapis de couleurs dans la ville. Seules quelques unes se faisaient résistantes, se laissant guider par ce vent qui les faisait valser. La pluie venait de cesser, et le pétrichor qui se dégageait rendait l'air agréable à respirer, malgré le brouillard caligineux qui en déprimait plus d'un.

Draco Malefoy était l'un de ces déprimés. Les cheveux flaves, bien placés, le visage mince et les traits fins, bien dessinés, le jeune homme était plutôt séduisant. Pourtant, le vénusté était seul, et personne ne semblait l'intéresser. Il pouvait passer ses journées avec de jeunes péroncelles, mais jamais il ne restait avec elles plus d'un jour. Ces femmes frivoles et anodines étaient pour lui d'un ennui mortel, entre autres pour leurs manières qui étaient quelque peu niaisottes. Ces jeunes niaises se retrouvaient alors le coeur brisé par cet home agelaste qui n'osait même pas répondre à leurs questionnements. Alors il restait seul, dans sa déréliction.

Il pensait à ce brun ténébreux, qui passait souvent dans cette venelle désolée. Il l'attendait, sans vraiment l'attendre. Il savait qu'il ne le rejoindrait pas. Il passerait devant lui, et poursuiverait son chemin, en l'ignorant, comme d'habitude. Il fumerait sa cigarette, lui adressant à peine un signe de la main, et disparaîtrait, dans la densité du brouillard de novembre.

Il arrivait. Il portait son habituel manteau gris, qui le protégeait du froid. Avec les faibles rayons du soleil, ses cheveux normalement bruns semblaient tirer sur le mordoré. Draco se replaça sur le banc, tentant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible.

- Malefoy.  
>- Potter.<p>

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns lui avait adressé la parole, au lieu de se contenter que d'un simple signe de la main. Celui à la tignasse blonde cependant, tenta de regarder ailleurs, ne souhaitant pas soutenir son regard.

- Tu as une cigarette ?

S'abstenant de toute réponse verbale, l'alliciant jeune homme aux cheveux flavescents fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'une cigarette, qu'il lui tendit.

- Merci.

Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant, chez ce dénommé Potter. Peut-être était-ce la nitescence de son regard qui brillait dans le vert smaragdin de ses yeux. Ou alors était-ce peut-être cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair, sur son front. Tout ce que Draco savait, c'est qu'il était absolument sous son charme, bien qu'il conservait ses airs abscons, afin de garder une certaine distance avec ses interlocuteurs. Son regard fuyait l'homme qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés, pour fumer sa cigarette. Bien que Potter ne lui parlait pas, il vit ses doigts lui tendre la cigarette dont seul le cinquième avait été consommé. Il la saisit, et en prit une bouffée. Cela lui fit du bien.

- Tu as vieilli.

À cette remarque que lui avait fait Draco, le dénommé Potter sourit.

- Pas tellement plus que toi.

Draco fit un demi-sourire qu'il estompa rapidement, étant donné la gène que la stupidité de sa question avait entraîné. Il se contenta de fixer ses pieds, marmonnant simplement un :

- Mouais ...

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, se partageant la cigarette par moments. Quelques oiseaux se mirent à chanter, ce que les deux hommes se mirent à apprécier, histoire d'atténuer le malaise.

- Cela s'est réglé, avec ton père ?

- Oui...

Draco ne savait pas s'il fallait se sentir reconnaissant, face à cette question. Car après tout, cela avait été de sa faute, si les problèmes avaient débuté. Sauf que maintenant, il avait démontré de l'intérêt face à la question. Et pour cela, il décida qu'il valait mieux se sentir reconnaissant.

- Merci de te soucier, Potter.

- Ouais. Appelle-moi Harry.

Le malaise n'aurait su être plus flagrant. Les deux hommes étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils avaient tant de chose à se dire et pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait. Draco aurait voulu lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué, mais il n'osa pas. Il ne savait même pas s'il ressentait la même chose, à son égard.

Un coup de vent se fit sentir. Un coup de vent qui voyait la neige arrivé, ou alors un nuage de pluie glacée. Harry, lui, n'avait pas froid. Avec son écharpe et son grand manteau, il pouvait bien passer l'hiver. Mais Draco, lui, grelottait, mais essayait de le cacher.

- Ça va ?

- J'ai froid.

Harry ne répondit pas, et détacha l'écharpe de son cou. Avec douceur, il plaça l'écharpe autour du cou de l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui, tout de suite après avoir écrasé le mégot de la cigarette dans une flaque d'eau. Il prit la lenteur et la délicatesse nécessaire et noua le cache-nez autour de son cou, de manière à ce qu'il se sente plus réchauffé. Il termina son geste par un baiser sur le dessus de son crâne, et se dégagea. Draco frissonna à ce contact. Non plus parce qu'il avait froid, mais parce que cela lui avait fait du bien.

- Tu m'as manqué, Draco.

Et là, sur le banc, dans le froid de novembre, ils s'enlacèrent, rejetant à la fois leur rivalité du passé, et leurs cigarettes pour oublier. Ainsi, ils nouèrent alors cette réconciliation d'un baiser, et s'engagèrent vers une nouvelle relation.

- À moi aussi.


End file.
